Silver Beauty
by TaintedAngel2923
Summary: Zuki Ryu, a silver haired girl with a dragon tattoo on her arm has a mysterious and horrific past, transfers to Spica as a fifth grader. She meets yaya, Hikari, Shizuma and Nagisa, but can she find love in the beautiful Amane Ohtori?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic, I do own the new character I have created :D**

**A/N: **F.Y.I when I say silver hair, I mean like color of a nickel or a dime, or stainless steel colored (shiny stain less steel) Also Zuki's hair looks like Shizuma's when its up but it's straight (see if that's creates a good picture)

Shizuma, Miyuki: 17

Amane, Zuki: 16

Nagisa, Tamao: 15

Yaya, Hikari: 14

**Chapter 1**

I walk towards the stables, receiving many stares from younger and older Spica students. I understand why they stare at me with open mouths. Here is a list:

1. I have long straight _silver_ hair.

2. I'm a new student.

3. I'm surprisingly gorgeous.

I'm too lost in my own thoughts to notice a younger girl charging towards me. I feel her body slam into mine with an incredible amount of force. A normal person would have flown back a few feet from the power, I don't because I'm not a normal person. She starts to fly backwards; I reach out a grab her quickly, pulling her frail body into my arms. I immedietly step back once she regains her balance.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. From her facial expressions I can tell that she's confused, probably thinking: "Why didn't she fall?" or "How could she catch me so fast?" and the most likely one, "Why did it feel like I slammed into a solid rock wall?"

"Are you okay?" I ask her again. She looks up at me, showing me her dark pink eyes.

"I'm fine." She states calmy, but I can tell she's still slightly confused.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." I tell her, she smiles widely up at me.

"It's fine. I should have payed more attention to my surroundings."

"I'm Zuki Ryu."

"Nagisa Aoi." She offers her hand. I shake it.

"Where were you running to?" I ask her; curious to know why she was running at top speed, down a crowded path.

"I was going to meet someone, thinking of it I still am, and I can't be late!"

"Well then I'll see you around?" I ask her as I start to walk off.

"Yeah, see you!" She calls out before I hear her footsteps speeding off in the opposite direction. I turn onto the path that leads to the stables, as her footsteps fade away.

I walk out from under the cover of the trees to see a large outdoor arena. A group of Spica girls are cheering on a girl on a white horse. The girl leads her horse through the course before stopping to take a break.

The rider takes off her helmet to reveal teal-blue colored hair. She's beautiful from the back; I wonder what she looks like from the front? I walk towards the open stables doors. As I walk in I start to hear a horse banging its hoof against its stall door. As I walk further into the stables I notice my horse, Thunder Storm, bobbing his head up and down. I quickly walk over to him, grabbing the halter with the makeshift reins as I do so.

"Don't worry Thunder; I'm taking you out now." I tell him as I slip the halter over his head. I open his stall door before leading him outside.

I walk through the gates of the outdoor arena, Thunder trailing behind me. I stop a few feet inside the arena; I throw the reins over his head. I walk over to his left side before grabbing his mane and swinging a leg over his back, so that I'm sitting on him.

"Come on Thunder." I squeeze my calves against his side to get him to walk.I direct him towards the teal-blue haired beauty and the group of girls.

"Are you going to jump the course?" A dark haired girl asks me, with a slight bush, as I ride up to them. I turn to look at the teal-blue haired beauty. My heart stops in my chest and my breath catches in my throat. My ice blue eyes meet burgundy ones. I slowly trail my eyes down her body, noticing her curves. I feel her eyes traveling down my body as well.

"It depends on whether she lets me or not." I explain to the girl. Her blush deepens as I smile at her.

"If I let you, do I get to know your name?" The beautiful woman asks. I turn to look at her, a playful smirk on her face.

"Will I get to know yours?" I counter.

"Amane Ohtori."

"Zuki Ryu."

"Your last name is dragon?" She asks me. I feel all the others girls eyes on me, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah it is, but it's not a normal last name, but it makes sense… since I'm not normal."

"You're not normal?" I roll my eyes at Amane, and shake my head.

"Nope, but I'll answer any more questions you have after, I jump the course." I smile and wink at her. A light blush forms on her cheeks.

I turn Thunder away from the group, and ask him for a canter. His long powerful strides able me to finish the course in half the time Amane did the course in.

"Nice run." Amane says as I walk Thunder back up to her and the group of girls.

"Thank you."

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" She asks me as I dismount Thunder.

"I just transferred here."

"Are you a fifth grader?" She asks me.

"Yeah I am." I grab Thunder's reins before leading him to the stables. I turn to see Amane leading her horse behind me.

"What's your horse's name?" I ask her.

"Her name is Starbright, how about yours?"

"His name is Thunder Storm."

"It fits since he's all black."

"That's one the reasons why I named him Thunder Storm." I say as I walk into the stables.

I stop in front of his stall door, before sliding off his halter. I point inside his stall. "In." He sighs before lazily clomping his hooves against the ground of the stables as he _slowly_ starts to walk into his stall. "Thunder…" I say warningly, he quickly rushes in the rest of the way into his stall. I shut the door quickly behind him and lock it.

I look over my right shoulder to see Amane un-tacking Starbright. I walk over to her. "Do you want some help?" I ask her.

"No thanks."

I lean back against the wall between Thunder's stall and another horse's as I watch her lead Starbright to her stall before taking off his bridal. She walks out, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Amane-senpai?!" I look past Amane to see a blonde curly haired girl followed by a dark haired girl running towards the two of us.

"Yes?"

"Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-san are having a tea party in the green house and we thought we should invite you!" The blonde girl tells her, slightly out of breath. So they know Nagisa?

"You must be who Nagisa was running to meet." They finally look at me.

"Oh! You must be Zuki Ryu! The silver haired girl Nagisa-san ran into on her way to the green house to meet Shizuma-sama."

"You are correct." Both younger girls smile at each other before looking back at me.

"Then you're invited too!" The dark haired girl tells me. I avert my eyes from the girls to Amane.

"I'll go if you're going." She nods before looking back at the two girls.

"We're going." The girls cheer, spooking some of the horses before bolting out of the stables. Amane smiles and shakes her head before following after them, at a much more reasonable pace. As we walk out I notice the two girls holding hands, both of which have bright ride cheeks.

As we continue on our way (while walking) many girls start to point at me and Amane.

"Look it's the Prince of Spica!"

"But who's that girl with her." I slow down to catch the group of girls "private" conversation. Amane looks at me quizzically but slows down to keep pace with me.

"It's Zuki Ryu!"

"Zuki Ryu? You mean _the_ Zuki Ryu? The one who's parents were murdered in front of her when she was only six years old?" So people know about me and the murder of my parents? Even though the entire incident was never put on the news? And much less talked about since it was so horrifying. I feel my hands clench into fists.

"Yeah that's definitely her, since no one else on this continent has _silver_ hair." The other girls giggle. I stop this time letting my anger take over me, I slowly turn around.

"It's best if you don't share someone's personal information, especially if they can hear you, it offends them." Disgust drips from every syllable as I glare at the group of girls, making them gulp.

"We-We're sorry, we didn't mean to offend you Zuki-sama." I nod my head curtly before turning around and following after Amane.

Once we're far enough away from the girls Amane stops. She grabs my shoulder and spins me around to face her.

"Are you alright Zuki?" The concerned look in her eyes makes me turn my head away. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Zuki…" She sighs, grabbing my chin and turning my head to face her. I keep my face pointed to the ground, not wanting her to see my blush, and my watering eyes. "Zuki please look at me." I slowly lift my face up. "Just ignore them, any of them that say things like that, things that they clearly shouldn't be talking about." I nod my head. The next thing I know her arms are around me pulling me tight against her. More blood rushes to my cheeks as my heart starts to pound inside my chest.

I haven't even known this woman for a day but already I know I have feelings for her, very strong ones I might add. She sighs before stepping away. "I wonder what rumors they're going to start now…" She grumbles making me smile.

I feel many eyes on me as I take a few extra steps back from Amane. I turn around glaring at a few girls, efficiently stopping their staring.

"Let's go." She says before she grabs my hand and starts to lead me (presumably) in the direction of the green house. As we walk along I remember the two girls that came to the stables to talk to Amane.

"Hey Amane?"

"Hm?"

"Who were those two girls?" I ask her, curious.

"The blonde one is Hikari, and the dark haired one is Yaya." I look ahead of us to see them walking towards us still holding hands.

"They seem close, closer than friends."

"It's because they are." I smile, that's sweet.

"Amane-senpai, Zuki-san, hurry up!" Yaya yells, waving her hands in the air.

I start to run pulling Amane with me.

"Come on, I think we're late." I look over my shoulder to see Amane smiling and blushing. She lets go of my hand before racing past me. I laugh before I pick up my speed. I keep pace with her as we run to the green house. Yaya and Hikari's "hey wait for us!" start to fade away as we head deeper and deeper into the forest.


End file.
